


shape of you

by PoseidonsUnderpants



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonsUnderpants/pseuds/PoseidonsUnderpants
Summary: When he was eighteen, Alec had a one-night-stand with a beautiful man with glittery eyeliner that he met at a mundane club.He never thought he'd see that man again, but he was proven wrong when the hunt for Clary's memories leads them past a club he recognises and into an apartment he never thought he'd enter again.





	1. shape of you

A part of him was insisting that he shouldn’t be here, but, for perhaps the first time in his life, he didn’t let the voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his mother stop him.

He slipped past the bouncer as he opened the door for a lesbian couple, who, by the size of the queue, had been waiting for a while. Alec knew that if he had been forced to wait that long, he would have found a way to talk himself out of what he was about to do.

He had first noticed the club about a week ago, as he and Izzy had chased a demon past it. At the time, he hadn’t cared enough to notice exactly what kind of club it was—it was only after, when Izzy had pointed to it and smiled teasingly at him, suggesting that they celebrated another successful mission at a club that was more up _his_ street for once.

He had looked at the mundanes hanging out outside the front entrance, and saw that all of the couples with people of the same gender. His eyes had widened, and he had forced himself to turn away before he started staring.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he had snapped at her.

Yet here he was, alone.

Jace and Izzy both had dates, and he had told them he was going to spend the night reading back at the Institute. He knew Izzy would have been more than happy to lie for him if he had told her what he was actually doing, but he didn’t want to have to deal with her questions after. Tonight was for him alone, as a way to finally prove to himself what he hadn’t been able to admit for the past eighteen years of his life.

In the darkness of the club, no one could see him de-glamourise. He was pretty sure what he was wearing (his usual black jeans, black vest-top and leather boots) were appropriate, as he saw quite a few men, and women, in similar attire. He did still keep his runes glamoured, because he wasn’t here as Alec the Shadowhunter: he was here as Alec the Teenager, who had never even kissed a boy. However, he did notice that most of the mundanes were dressed more colourfully than any shadowhunter ever would, and that quite a few of them had tatoos of their own.

He made his way to the bar, trying his best not to rub up against anyone. He was amazed at how popular this place was, considering its clientele. It didn’t take long for him to get the barmaid’s attention, and he ordered a beer—they were more Jace’s kind of thing, but he didn’t want anything stronger tonight.

Turning around to lean against the bar, he let his eyes scan the crowd. There was a giddy feeling inside him, for he was finally allowed to let himself really _look_ without fear of judgement.

One man caught his eyes almost immediately, though that was probably due to his colourful shirt and unrestrained dancing more than his good looks—which, at a second glance, were also very impressive. The man looked to be slightly older than him, and was carelessly floating between partners, though most of the women he tried refused to dance with him.

Alec tilted his head to the side, considering. He was here to get a partner, at least for the night, and this man didn’t seem to be too picky. He finished his beer and looked down at himself. He knew he was fit—all shadowhunters were—but his features and colouring were plain, especially compared to the dancing man. Oh well, it’s not like he knew anyone here; it didn’t matter if he embarrassed himself in front of this man.

He put his bottle on the side and made his way to the crowd, ignoring everyone else who was trying to dance with him. The man noticed him when he was about two metres away, and he smiled widely at him. Alec smiled back, and raised his eyebrows, asking for permission.

The man reach forward and grabbed Alec’s vest, using it to bring him closer to him. Alec’s heart beat manically, and he briefly wondered if Jace could tell, wherever he was.

“Why, _hello,_ handsome. Wanna dance?” The man, who Alec could now see was wearing glittered eyeliner, yelled at him over the music.

“Definitely,” Alec yelled back, sounding more sure of himself than he actually was.

The song had a fast tempo, and Alec soon lost himself in the euphoria of the crowd and the feel of this beautiful man against him. They got closer and closer as the song went on, until they were flush against each other. Alec had never felt this way before; even sparring with Jace had never felt this good.

The man wrapped one hand around Alec’s waist, the other around the back of his neck. The man smirked, then pulled Alec down—he hadn’t realised the man was so short, he _liked_ it—into a kiss.

It was like the entire room had disappeared. Alec groaned and opened his mouth, letting the other man’s tongue in. In a bold move, he let his hands fall from the small of the man’s back and down onto his arse, squeezing firmly. The man’s head fell back as he moaned, breaking the kiss. Alec briefly took in the look of pure ecstasy on the man’s face, before leaning down further and started kissing and licking his exposed neck. He suddenly realised why mundanes romanticised vampire’s so much—and why vampires lost control so easily when feeding.

“My—My place is five minutes away,” the man gasped.

“That far?” Alec grinned, and let the man drag him through the mess of dancing mundanes and out of the club.

Alec knew it was supposed to be cold out, but he couldn’t feel it. He was too distracted by the memory of the man against him, and by the prospect of what they were going to do once they reached his apartment. The short walk was made longer by them both grabbing at each other, stopping every thirty seconds to kiss some more.

He wasn’t so out of it that he couldn’t appreciate the size and beauty of the man’s loft when they got there.

“I know nothing about interior design, but, _nice_ ,” Alec complemented, looking around at the open living room and kitchen.

The man winked, “the bedroom’s nicer. Want a drink first?”

“No,” Alec stepped forward until he had the man against the nearest wall.

“Good,” the man breathed.

There wasn’t much in the way of talking the rest of the night.

 

*

 

He woke up early the next morning, naked and satisfied, curled around the man. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew how these things went. He dressed silently in the dark, careful not to disturb the man. Alec realised that he never got his name, but it didn’t matter. It’s not like he would ever see him again.

He leaned against the doorframe, taking a long moment to take in the mundane’s beautiful body wrapped up in silk sheets, before turning and slipping out of the apartment.

 

*

 

He arrived at the Institute before Izzy and Jace woke up, entering through the secret side entrance to avoid Hodge’s awkward questions. He got another hour of sleep before Izzy barged into his room, gushing about her date with a seelie called Meliorn and complaining that Alec needed to get out more.


	2. (Summer Song)

Three years later, not much had changed. He was still in love with Jace, Izzy was still the only one who knew his secret, and he still wasn’t comfortable with who he was. He didn’t try to deny it to himself anymore, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. His only sexual encounter had been a one night stand, which embarrassed him more and more every time he thought about it, however he couldn’t honestly say that he regretted it.

What he _did_ regret was allowing Jace talk him into going along with this Clary girl on a wild hunt for her memories. He didn’t have much hope after the Silent Brothers’ failed, but apparently, Clary now remembered the warlock who took her memories: Magnus Bane. Alec vaguely recognised the name, due to him being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but he had never been too interested in either downworlder or shadowhunter gossip, so he didn’t know much of people outside of the Institute. Izzy and Jace obviously had heard of him, and judging by the smirks they exchanged, the warlock had a reputation.  Alec didn’t care, as long as he could give them Clary’s memories—and that they were worth the necklace they were giving up.

“You ready?” Jace asked, slapping his back.

“Yeah. Did we figure out where this warlock is?” Alec asked, tensing at the tactile contact.

“Weren’t you at the briefing?” Jace frowned.

“I had to call mum—don’t worry,” he added, noticing Jace’s expression, “I told her we’re planning on training all day. You’re welcome.”

Jace grinned, “you’re the best. Let’s go.”

The four of them—Alec, Jace, Izzy and Clary—left the Institute without trouble. Clary lead the way as they walked, chatting happily to Jace, who was smiling fondly. Next to Alec, Izzy was telling him everything she’d heard about this Magnus Bane, which, in Alec’s opinion, sounded massively exaggerated.

It was only when they passed that club from years ago, looking completely while closed, with all the bright signs turned off and no one outside, that Alec started to recognise where they were walking.  He huffed a laugh, amused at the coincidence.

“What is it?” Izzy asked.

He shook his head. “Nothing. Déjà vu, I guess.”

She accepted the answer, and went back to her gossiping. As they carried on walking the exact same Journey he had done all those years ago, however, Alec got more and more tense. He barely remembered this part of his evening, being so focused on the glittery mundane, but he definitely remembered that the building Clary stopped at was the same one where the man had lived.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Alec asked Clary.

She bristled. “ _Yes,_ I am. He lives on the very top floor.”

Alec felt his face drain of colour. “ _What?”_

There was no way—this couldn’t be happening. The man Alec had met must have moved out, or something. Alec was _sure_ he would recognise a warlock if he saw one, and, besides, what would the High Warlock of Brooklyn be doing at a mundane club?

Then again, there was no reason for him, a shadowhunter, to have been there either …

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Jace asked, concerned.

“I—nothing, sorry. Ignore me,” Alec managed. Thankfully, they did, although Izzy did frown at him for a bit longer.

Clary pressed the button for the top floor.

“Who is it?” A voice spoke through the buzzer after a moment. It was hard to even tell what gender the speaker was through the static.

“My name is Clary Fr—Fairchild. Is this Magnus Bane?” Clary leant down closer to the speaker.

“Indeed. Well, I suppose you should come up,” Bane replied, and the door opened.

Alec spent the lift ride up silently freaking out in the corner. What if the man he slept with _was_ Magnus Bane? What if he recognised him? Would he say anything? What would Jace think if he did?

The doors opened, and they walked down the short hallway to Bane’s door. Clary, oblivious to Alec’s inner turmoil, knocked on the door with a steady hand. His were shaking.

The door swung open, and there he was.

He hadn’t aged a day, of course. His eyeliner was black instead of glittery, and the ends of his hair were now pink. His eyes, which had been a warm, human, brown before, were now golden-green cat eyes. He was just as handsome, if not more so, than he had been the night they met.

“My, my, biscuit, you look just like Jocelyn!” Magnus grabbed Clary’s shoulders, inspecting her face before looking round at the rest of them. “Oh, and you brought some shadowhunter frie—”

Alec and Magnus’ eyes met. Magnus trailed off, and instead his mouth hung open in shock. Alec shook his head minutely, eyes wide, begging Magnus not to say anything. Thankfully, Magnus got the hint, and turned back to Clary.

“Friends,” he finished. “Do come in.”

He stepped to the side, holding the door open for them. As they herded in, Izzy yanked on Alec’s arm, bringing his ear down level to her mouth.

“What was _that?”_ She hissed.

_“Nothing._ I’ll explain later,” he hissed back, shaking off her grip.

Magnus closed the door, then ran his hand over the seam between the two doors, muttering quietly. Blue flames erupted from his fingertips and covered the entire doorway. When they disappeared, the door still looked the same, but Alec had the feeling it would be much harder to open now.

Once he was done with the door, he spun around and clapped his hands.

“I do believe I was promised a certain necklace …?” He asked, walking to where Clary and Jace were standing, completely ignoring Alec, thank the Angel.

Jace dug the necklace out of his pocket and dangled it from his finger. Magnus reached for it, but Jace pulled it out of his reach.

“I have to confirm its authenticity,” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Jace glanced at Alec, who shrugged and nodded.

Magnus inspected the necklace for a few seconds, before pocketing it.

“Hey!” Izzy protested.

“You _shadowhunters_ did promise,” Magnus remined, glancing significantly at Alec, as if _he_ was the only one who had lied about who he really was.

“Now it’s your turn to pay up,” Clary said. “Where are my memories?”

“I … may have given to a memory demon, for safe keeping,” Magnus replied.

“You _what?”_ Clary demanded.

“Why would you do that?” Izzy asked.

Magnus shrugged. “I didn’t want Valentine to be able to torture them out of me.”

“Well, that’s just great. Can you summon this demon?” Jace questioned.

Magnus clicked his fingers. “Yes, I can. But I need your help; blondie and high-heels, I need you two to go get me some more chalk. Clary, please practice drawing this pentagram—” a piece of paper appeared in his hand, which he then passed to Clary “—If you’re as talented an artist as your mother, I don’t suspect you’ll have much difficulty. And you—” finally, he turned to Alec “—I’m going to need your help finding the right conjuration to use. Do you all understand?”

“Yes _Sir_ ,” Jace muttered sarcastically, but left with Izzy, after Magnus unlocked the door.

Clary took the paper into the kitchen, settling down by the kitchen table and staring intently at the pentagram.

Finally, they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been blown away by the positive response to this -- thank you so much to everyone who commented (I have read and loved them all!), kudo'd or bookmarked.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fic in this fandom. I liked the books, but I love the TV show, so that's where I'm getting my characterisations from.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
